


Mmmm

by ayas3ri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, F/M, Horny, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Teasing, handjob, just a handjob to release the tension, messy Lance, slight-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: Lance is tired and sleepy. And maybe a little bit more...





	Mmmm

“Mmm…”

His frustrated groans attract your attention. You take your eyes off the screen to glance at your lover that is currently lounging in your arms. You softly call his name, thinking that he wanted something from you and you failed to comply to his request. He had the habit of non-verbally ask you to give him affection, so you were kinda used to that. But he doesn’t respond and, in the dim lights, you notice that he had his eyes closed. You lean above him, closer, curious to see: _was he asleep?_ Gosh, Lance was such an adorable goof! It melted your heart to see him so vulnerable like this. And quiet, to be honest, because he could be rather loud when awake.

You could say it was a nice change of pace.

Although you certainly did not mind him babbling on an on; you liked when you saw him animated by something.

“Lance?” you try again, keeping your voice low as to not wake him up if he really was sleeping. But judging by the soft snoring and steady breath (and especially by that mouth of his hanging wide open), he was pretty much in dream land. You giggled, fondly tightening your embrace around his waist. You nuzzled your nose into his soft hair, inhaling his sweet shampoo smell. You rubbed your hands against his stomach, feeling those muscles through the thin fabric of his white shirt. He reacted a bit to the touch, shifting his body in your hold. Hah—was he actually ticklish? You don’t want to test that right now because you did not want to disturb his sleep. Rare were the moments where Lance wanted to be the little spoon—he usually likes to wrap all his limbs around you and hold you there in a chokehold. He was a cuddle master! But normally, he was the little spoon when he was tired or there was something on his mind. You asked yourself what was wrong—but you had to wait for him to open up. You weren’t about to pressure him about his unspoken problems. 

“You’re such a cutie…” you whisper full of affection, kissing the top of his head. When you were about to focus on the show you were watching again (the one Lance _insisted_ on seeing, pestering you the whole week—and now he was asleep?! _How dare he?!_ ), he did something to catch your attention again. His sleep was restless and he kept on moving; at first it didn’t bother you, but now it was starting to be odd. _Was he having a bad dream?_ If he did, you felt like you wanted to wake him up just so he won’t suffer. But he looked _so cute_ in this state, with his long lashes and beautiful lips. _Gah, you feel like kissing him!_ But you refrain from doing that when you notice his scrunched up nose, as if he was disgusted. His mouth curled into a frown and his eyebrows knitted over his eyes—and he was starting to sweat nervously.

_Just what he was dreaming about?_

“…Mhm…” you hear him mutter through closed lips and you lean closer to him with your ear to hear him better. “Mmmh…[na—name…],” Lance simply whispered your name, which got you _extremely_ curious. If he was dreaming about you, then…

Your lips curled into a mischievous grin. “Lance?” you tried to provoke him, nudging him in the ribs. The boy groans in displeasure, but then his expression relaxes a little bit, his cheeks turning pink. “Ho ho…” you hum, liking this reaction. _Could Lance possibly have a wet dream about you?_ You were curious to know…You decided to listen to him more before doing something _radical._

“Mmm…Ah, oh…we—we shouldn’t…” he tosses his head left and right against your chest. “We shouldn’t do this, [name]…”

“Do what, Lance?” you whisper into his ear and, to your surprise, he listens and answers.

“ _This!_ ” the Blue paladin vehemently says, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

You chuckle “I can’t know if you don’t use words, Lance. Please, _tell me what exactly do you want me to do._ ”

His whole complexion turns redder and he’s visibly coy. _Adorable._ “Umm…Uh…Do I really have to say it…?” he mumbles. “Uh..” A sudden movement of his hands made you look downwards, as he’s patting his crotch. “Hand…H-hand…” he trails off, but you got his message.

You hum evilly, nodding. “Ok, Lance. This is what you want, so…” You free one hand from around him and move downwards, grabbing a hand of his. He unconsciously grip it, then lets it loose. You push it from your way, letting you free to do whatever you wanted.

“[name]…[n-name]…Uhh, ahh…” you had no idea why the boy started to moan all of a sudden, but he’s even _more_ restless, anticipating the moment.

“ _Impatient…_ ” you don’t want to tease him anymore and do your best to push the waistband of his pants downwards. With a smirk, you stare over the top of his head at the state of his underwear: he was half-hard. He just needed a little push to get him going. Gently, you rub him through the fabric of his boxers—and he immediately reacts, bucking his hips lightly against your hand.

“Mmph…N-No. Let’s not do this…Others might…” he doesn’t finish the sentence. You wondered where did he thought you two were? On the couch where you always hang around when bored. It was the last place he saw, so his mind probably recreated it through his desires. Wait—did that mean he wanted a handjob in the first place? _Silly boy. He should’ve just said so from the start._

“Don’t worry, space cowboy…” you breathe out. _“I’ll take care of you.”_

You shove your hand under the boxers and cup a feel, palming him lightly. Testing to see what exactly he was feeling. He lets out a heavy exhale, dreamily. His expression relaxes as soon as you grab his length, lazily pumping him up and down.

“F-Faster…” he urges you and you’re more than glad to comply. Using your well-learned skills, you rub him in all the right ways, from bottom to the top, teasing his head more often than not. You knew he liked that.  “Pl-Please…” he begged you with a whine. You sped the pace up, rolling your palms around his now full-on hard manhood, not forgetting to tease his balls from time to time. You try to go as fast as you could in that position without hurting him or pulling the wrong moves.

However, his reactions and faces tells you that he was _thoroughly enjoying this._ He was bucking his hips insanely against your palm, as if trying to fuck himself. It elicited a pleased chuckle out of you and it made you feel superior. Lance _has_ been rather cranky lately—hopefully, this will let him release some stress.

“Oh, yeah, this—this…” he panted, sweating terribly and tossing and turning against your body. He was gripping tightly the cushion of the couch, digging his nails into it; he looked ready to tear it. Lance was beautifully arching his back, trying hard to get more friction from you. You did your best, though—he was unknowingly blocking you with all the unnecessary movement. “This is great, hhngh..” The boy was at the step where he couldn’t control his moans; and the boy was _really_ loud when he was in the mood. More often than not the other paladins complained about you two keeping it quiet. But he was a lost cause when it came to loudness.

“Keep quiet, Lance,” you whisper like a seductress, hoping he’d take the message. The other paladins were sleeping and the castle was quiet, but you really did not want to be caught in the act. You’d get another ten hour scolding from Shiro about teenage hormones. “You don’t want _Keith_ to see you like this, don’t you?”

His mouth clamps shut and he frowns, displeased to hear that name. You go on, doing your best and even attempting to reach and fondle his balls. He breathes sharply, arching his back— _how could he still sleep after all this?_ You sighed fondly and listened to his hitched breath and fractures of moans that he tried so hard to keep away. Normally, you’d love to let himself loose and moan his heart out; but today was not the day for that. You could feel him getting close to his orgasm as his groans turned into whimpers, high-pitched squeals. You adored these moments where he was the most vulnerable and you could take your time admiring his turned on expression, his vivid blue eyes begging you to let himself release.

“Ah—Hah…HAH!”

 _“Woops…”_ you innocently whistled as soon as you heard the top moan, and ceased all movements. His moan died in his throat, left unspoken and you let yourself enjoy the distress written on his face. “Sorry. It’s more fun this way.” You apologize for your actions, clearly not feeling that way.

“Mmm, wh-what…?” he muttered, confused.

You rolled your eyes. “I _know_ you’re awake, Lance.” He involuntarily gulps. “How long have you been pretending, you snitch? I hope you didn’t trick me in doing this from the beginning.” He doesn’t answer, using loud snores to cover the fact that he was _indeed_ still asleep. You click your tongue and use your other hand to pinch his nose. “ _Lance._ ” Your voice was threatening so he clearly doesn’t have a chance anymore. Might as well come clean now that his cover was blown.

He opens one lazy eye, a sheepish grin on his lips. “Morning, heh..”

“It’s _late._ ”

He is obviously aware that _you_ have the upper power here since your hand was still in his boxers, dangerously hovering around his still throbbing dick. He _needed_ release, craved for it now that they got this far together. And he had to play his cards right so he won’t end up reliving himself tonight. He lets out a steady breath, his voice trembling: “I-I wasn’t awake since the beginning, I can tell you that.” You raise an eyebrow and he goes on “I swear, I was dreaming about y-you and then it all got to the good part and…He he, I woke up?”

“I see.” You were not mad, to be honest. He might have done this without him wanting too, but he still tricked you. You figured it out when he suddenly shut up about Keith stumbling upon them. There was no way he’d be _this_ conscious or have this vivid of a dream. And he’s been awfully demanding, keeping on calling to go faster or encouraging you with dirty words—he usually gets so lost when he is turned on. It was a miracle he kept this charade this long.

That’s why you stopped right when he was about to cum. _You were punishing him._

“Are you mad at me?” he asks in that pouty tone of his, puppy-eyeing you. He was silently begging you as he was lightly rubbing his dick against your fingers, as if you wouldn’t notice. You knew what he wanted.

“I’m not mad, Lance. But you could’ve asked me for this if you wanted it.”

He flushed “It-It only came to me while it was happening! Uh..” he groaned lightly, avoiding your intense gaze. “I thought you would’ve stopped if you knew I was awake..”

You sighed “I stopped either way. And you know _why_ I did this, no?”

He looks at you shamefully. “..Yes. I’ve been a bad boy…” Oh, you hated when he acted like this, so innocent, manipulating you into giving him what he wanted. And you’re going to fall for it—like you always did.

“And what do you want now?” you asked.

“…Finish me off…?”

You chuckled. “Aren’t you gonna beg?”

_“Pleeeaseeee…”_

You weren’t going to say ‘no’. You wanted to see him come undone, like always. “Then take them off. I wanna see you in all your glory.”

With shaky hands, he takes off his boxers, revealing his throbbing dick to the crisp air. He was still going hard and you again, like you did countless times, marveled in his glory: so thick and cute and rosy. You liked playing with it. You like the way you could steer Lance so easily with it and the many reactions you could elicit out of him. _Beautiful._ You curl your fingers against his manhood, not yet moving. His breath hitches in his throat at the touch and he tosses his head backwards, his body tense and at its peak.

 _“No, Lance. Watch.”_ You indulge him but your voice is forceful and he complies with a whimper, opening his eyes and looking at your hands. He bit his lower lip at the sight and bucked his hips against your hand, urging you to move already. _‘Fine’_ you thought as you started pumping him up and down, slower but then gradually going faster. He’s immediate to react, his pants and moans out of control since he’s _so close._ One hand of his go up, reaching the side of your face and cupping it, as if he was holding onto an anchor. You continuously whisper encouraging and dirty words to him as you tease and fondle him the way he likes it. Your name is stuck on his lips as he keeps on panting it; but it sounds as a broken word because he can’t focus.

 _“You make such beautiful sounds, Lance…”_ you kiss his hair, listening to his muffled screams and the slick sound of his coated dick. _Music to your ears._

“Ah—do-don’t talk to me like that ah—ah…” Just as he was about to come again, you stop, leaving him breathless. Lance looks as you, upset and shocked at the same time. You grin and before he could protest, you kiss him forcefully on the mouth. He quickly responds to the kiss, tongues swirling around and saliva dripping between their connected mouths. Using this moment of distraction, you start pumping him again—he moans in surprise and, before you know it, he comes onto his own stomach violently, dirtying your hand. You part, indulging yourself into his sweet whimpers and his expression that was dipped in bliss, eyes half-lidded when they looked up at you.

You release him and you have half in mind to make him taste his own cum off your fingers—Lance liked having fingers in his mouth. But he looked pretty tired as he laid there, dripping in sweat and cum and panting like he ran a marathon. You kiss his forehead gently and try your best to pull his underwear back up. “You want to go to bed now, cowboy?”

He nods, almost asleep again. “Myeah…Let’s…” But he’s drifting and before you could do it, he’s sound asleep. You had no idea he was _this_ tired. But you can’t complain. You shift a little bit to reach the blanket and pull it above you two. You made yourself comfortable, hold him close, and drift into a deep sleep soon enough.   

 


End file.
